Qi Linbau
Qi Linbau (Chinese: 齐林宝) is a character featured in the novel Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, and a very effective hacker who had once accessed the White House's network. Before he is tracked down by Agent Kovic, he had been recently in jail. Biography Linbau is an international hacker, known by the "Armistead" by the US government, situated in Shanghai, China. He gained the interest of the United States after he had hacked in the White House's electrical system and turned the lights on and off at unscheduled times, causing chaos and confusion. Kovic had narrowed Linbau's location to somewhere in Shanghai, getting the go from Langley to neutralize him if and when he was found. Finding Linbau would have been impossible if not for his MSS handler who had filed the harvest material by Linbau into a database which then allowed Kovic's assets within the MSS to find it and identify the person who had put it there. Afterwards, Kovic put Linbau's handler under surveillance until the he would inevitably meet with Linbau. Despite being a possible pinnacle in his career, Kovic saw Linbau as a valuable asset, Kovic decided to quietly bust him without notifying the CIA or MSS and then blackmailed him into becoming his asset or else be turned in, to which Linbau complied. On a job for Kovic, Linbau was tasked with hacking into the inner workings of an arms dealer's transactions with a terror group based in Bali. Posing a customer, Linbau subsequently sucked out all of their assets. Unfortunately, the arms dealers network spread into the procurement section of the Chinese Ministry of Defense, with Linbau taking the rap for the incident. To make things up to Linbau, Kovic transferred a large sum of seized assets into Linbau's family's stationery business. While in jail, Linbau was put in a cell with a bond fraudster from the Shenzhen Stock Exchange. Together, the two bought and sold five million acres in Wyoming from a guard's mobile phone just to pass the time. Countdown to War Following Kovic's supposed death, he met up with Linbau told him to help him out with one last job before he would then cut him loose. Kovic told of how he had left a chewing gum receiver in Jim Mao Tower the day before during his meeting with Victor Vaughan. The receiver had picked up tons of data over Tsu Yuntao and Kovic wanted Linbau to tell him how an trident-flaming fist tattoo related to him as well as everything he could find out about the guy. Kovic also wanted to know his exact location and all the information need to infiltrate the compound and confront him. Linbau then questioned what he would do after meeting him, to which Kovic replied he would kill him for ordering Vaughan to kill Kovic which inadvertently led to Louise's death. Kovic then asked Linbau to get him the number of Roland Garrison from the Pentagon's HR database so that he could contact him. Trivia *Linbau has Mongolian ancestry. *He is a fan of the American animated sitcom Family Guy. Category:Characters of Battlefield 4: Countdown to War